


mágico, mago, matón

by Levia III (LeviaLuna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Abusive boyfriend, F/M, Modern Witchcraft, Witch - Freeform, breaking up
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviaLuna/pseuds/Levia%20III
Summary: "No, no lo sentí cuando me insultaste. A ti no te escucho aunque vivamos juntos. Casi nunca estás aquí, de todos modos..."





	mágico, mago, matón

No lo siento. 

No, no lo sentí cuando me insultaste. A ti no te escucho aunque vivamos juntos. Casi nunca estás aquí, de todos modos.

No, no lo sentí cuando me gritaste, me enviaste a la cocina, me echaste y te burlaste de mí. No me importa tu opinión. Dices que ganas muchísimo dinero pero no pagas la maldita renta. Te lo gastas en putas.

No sentí que me pegabas. Yo ya era de piedra.

Tampoco cuando me usaste solo para tu satisfacción.

¿No era lo que siempre hacías?

Llamarme de madrugada es tan desconsiderado. Sabes que estoy en un albergue de mujeres maltratadas. Que contesto el teléfono y preparo la comida. Que dependen bastante de mí.

Pero no te importa. Solo quieres que deje todo, inventando alguna excusa para priorizarte. Siempre eres así.

Así que yo ya no lo siento. Mi piel se aja, está dura como el granito. No puedes acariciarla, dices que te da asco. Que alguien me ha hechizado para que sea cruel contigo.

Que hay que exorcizarme. Que estoy embrujada como tú cuando me eres infiel.

No puedo besarte de nuevo, nunca te conviertes en Príncipe, solo empeoras el tipo de escoria que eres.

Tal vez es tiempo de subir a una escoba y volar. Escribirte desde la luna, donde iré a sanar a mis hermanas.

Y tampoco te importaría.

Si me voy a donde no puedas fecundar el cuerpo que desprecias. Ni obligarme a abortar los niños que no hubieses cuidado.

En absoluto.

Es un hechizo simple y sin embargo efectivo: te devuelvo la llave del apartamento, te cuento que me llevo lo esencial en la maleta pero enviaré por lo demás. El gato negro me sigue.

Lo nuestro nunca tuvo las miras de funcionar, mi mamá lo sabía.

Y adiós _mágico_ , _mago_ , _matón_. 


End file.
